Is this thing on ?
by Doupi
Summary: C'est comme un jeu. Un va-et-vient incessant qui refuse de nous laisser quitter la vie de l'autre. Une série de bons moments pris côte à côte qui nous définissent et nous font oublier ce que ça fait d'en être privé. Une dépendance aussi. Quand vous prenez le train tous les week-ends pour les retrouver, vous savez que c'est plus que juste de l'amitié ou de l'amour. C'est quelque cho


Remarque de l'auteur : Une vieille fic que j'ai retrouvée au fond d'un dossier. Plus très sûre de ce qui a donné ceci mais je le poste quand même.

Quinn POV

— Hey, euh Quinn … C'est moi. Pourrais-tu me rappeler ? Il y a … quelque chose … on doit parler ... Appelle chez moi ok ?

Juste un coup de téléphone. Parfois, je me dis que ça ne prend pas plus pour tomber amoureuse ou retomber. Sa voix, inquiète, hésitante me fait frissonner. Je fais repasser encore une fois le message, essayant de comprendre ce coup de fil. N'est-elle pas heureuse à New York ?

Soudain, un poids immense s'abat sur mes épaules. Je tremble, je m'imagine le pire. Et si … Et si elle avait été kidnappée, retenue contre son gré ? Et si Brody voulait la forcer ? Mes doigts ne vont pas assez vite pour composer le numéro. Coinçant l'appareil contre mon épaule, j'ouvre l'ordinateur, prête à valider ma place sur le premier train ce soir.

Rachel POV

Une heure. La voiture est calme, le wagon presque vide. Peu de gens sortent de l'Ohio et encore moins des étudiants. Je regarde par la fenêtre, tapotant du doigt sur la table l'air qui passe dans ma tête. Nous nous sommes tues il y a une vingtaine de minutes. L'air n'est pas tendu, c'est même confortable. Quinn est à côté de moi, Santana en face. Sa présence m'électrise, me fait ressentir le moindre mouvement. C'est agréable.

Je lui coule un regard rapidement. Elle le sent et relève la tête de son roman, me souriant brièvement. Santana soupire, feignant de ne pas nous regarder quand je sais qu'elle nous surveille à travers la vitre. Elle est jalouse. Même si elle a été la première à avoir Quinn, j'ai quand même réussi à m'immiscer entre elles. Je m'illumine, souris à mon tour. Des souvenirs de cette nuit-là viennent frapper mon esprit.

Finn, dépressif, Finn qu'il a fallu consoler – coucher avec lui – pour lui offrir cette estime de soi qu'il n'a jamais eue. Juste pour qu'il se sente mieux. Sa petite tirade tandis qu'il effeuillait une feuille qui m'avait donné froid dans le dos et m'avait fait comprendre qu'on ne quitte jamais totalement un homme comme lui, que parfois, il valait mieux être de son côté. Alors, j'ai passé la nuit et me suis échappée bien avant l'aube.

J'avais trouvé une chaussure abandonnée, ressemblant à celles que portait Quinn. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais surveillée toute la soirée – Quinn Fabray, environnée d'alcool, semble avoir une propension à faire des choses stupides. Mais elle était avec Santana, on peut faire confiance à Satan. Comme je me trompais. Occupée à jouer dans une comédie qui ne me correspondait pas, j'avais oublié ce que je savais faire de mieux : guetter Quinn Fabray. Nous nous étions oubliées le temps d'une soirée : elle en compagnie d'une amie jalouse, moi dans les bras d'un prince pas si charmant. Comme toujours.

J'avais toqué, elle avait ouvert. Le reste a dépassé mes espérances les plus folles. Et puis, il y avait eu la timidité – la mienne – l'arrogance de Santana et la douceur de Quinn. Le matin avait mélangé le tout, rendant les frontières floues entre nous. Est-ce de l'amour ? Ou juste un sentiment qu'on ne peut classer ? Avons-nous quelque chose ? Peut-on perdre ?

Santana POV

C'était juste un soir. Comme tant d'autres soirs. J'ai eu la nuit, elle le matin. Est-ce suffisant ? Je ne pourrai répondre. Sommes-nous heureuses ? Je n'en sais rien. Je souhaite juste continuer à vivre. Ce n'est plus juste elle et moi. J'aimerai juste qu'elle ne veuille que moi, tout comme notre première fois.

La nuit, parfois, je me surprends à penser à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Aurions-nous essayé plus tôt s'il n'y avait pas eu Brittany ? Comment réécrire le passé ? Sommes-nous seulement trop tard ? Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Mais elles finiront par poser la question et je n'aurai pas de réponse à leur fournir. Il sera alors temps de dire au revoir. En attendant, il y a juste à essayer. Rester debout et affronter.

Pensée collective POV

C'est comme un jeu. Un va-et-vient incessant qui refuse de nous laisser quitter la vie de l'autre. Une série de bons moments pris côte à côte qui nous définissent et nous font oublier ce que ça fait d'en être privé. Une dépendance aussi. Quand vous prenez le train tous les week-ends pour les retrouver, vous savez que c'est plus que juste de l'amitié ou de l'amour. C'est quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui grandit, s'épanouit un peu plus à chaque fois. Avons-nous vraiment à essayer quand tout vient naturellement ? C'est si dur parfois l'amour.


End file.
